User blog:FerrigoProsstang/The Convention of Clans and its genesis
Leading Up to the Convention of Clans (Late 25 BBY) The Convention of Clans, held in late 25 BBY in the Great Hall of the Prosstang Palace on Mandalore, was ostensibly known as the Convention of Mandalorian Clans Heritage. I am supposing that the issues with Mandalore featured throughout in the Clone Wars TV series were based on a number of factors, that likely extended throughout the sovereign Mandalorian sector: • A few years after the Great (Mandalorian) Clan Wars (ending before 32 BBY), Death Watch began its process of resurrection, but quietly, and with the support of Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious. Pre Vizsla may have been involved in the leadership of DW, but he was probably not the leader in this early time of transition; • Several consecutive years of poor harvests from greenhouses in the inhabited Excision Zones (where the Republic nuked the settlements of the leading Mandalorian clans nearly 700 years before) began within five years of the end of the Great Clan Wars – possibly these poor harvests were in part caused by poor seed selection, inexperienced workers, sabotage of equipment and tampered chemistry (quietly ascendant DW maybe). These poor harvests would lead to calls among New Mandalorians for outside technologies to be imported and used, along with foreign agricultural expertise; • Most of the Mandalorians living outside of the Excision Zones (sometimes called "Keldabians" or "Keldab'adike" after the old capital of Mandalore) were clustered in hand-built hamlets, villages, towns and small cities ringed by agricultural fields and forests that provided sufficient food and beverage to meet local and regional needs; but not the entirety of needs of the "Excisioneers." These more self-sufficient Mandalorians, largely saw the New Mandalorians as deluded, self-hating, dependent and corrupted by Republic influence, or "The Faithless." Most of these rural Mandalorians held more firmly to their clan identities and their warrior past, as "The Faithful," regardless if they as individuals or families or friendship groups associated their hopes and aspirations with protecting their homelands or seeking galactic conquest; • Increasing xenophobia among human Mandalorians, particularly in the Excision Zones, even toward non-human Mandalorians. The talents of non-humans were increasingly unseen in the Excision Zones, and some clans discontinued the practice of adoption of non-humans (and humans), as trust began to narrow to long-term family ties; • Satine was being pressed by several of her ministers and legislators from across Mandalorian Space to address shortages of food, clothing and other consumer goods. Meanwhile, Prime MInister Almec was secretly running a black market that only further undermined the apparently limited effectiveness Satine's government. There were also increasing calls for New Mandalorian agrarian reform to support clans using traditional farming methods to increase their productivity to benefit all Mandalorians - but there were disagreements among the rural agrarian Mandalorians regarding welcoming foreign technological aid. Additionally, Mandalorian businesses located outside of the Excision Zones sought protectionist legislation to prevent intrusion of galactic trade conglomerates from taking over Mandalorian markets. Given his mother's service, and his family line's support of Mandalorian recovery from the Excision, Ferrigo Prosstang as CEO of Prosstang Industries had the ear of Satine and some of her ministers in his promotion of Mandalorian self-sufficiency, protection and preservation. To some he was seen as a member of the Loyal Opposition; • Possibly in collusion with Pre Vizsla, as Governor of Concordia (and his then puppetmaster Count Dooku), a minister suggested that as a clan leader and leading industrialist, Ferrigo Prosstang should call together the leadership of clans to discuss the need to respond to the New Mandalorian government's intent to collaborate with TaggeCo, Grayson Galactic, and other large firms with origins in the Core Systems to acquire food, materials and services under the umbrella of humanitarian assistance; and • Prosstang noted that only the Mand'alor could convene a meeting of the clans and expect a turnout. The minister wondered if Prosstang was up to the task of ensuring that clan interests would be represented at talks to be held between the New Mandalorian government and galactic corporations. Conveniently, Jango Fett called on Ferrigo to meet to discuss a business matter - joining the Cuy'val Dar training cadre. It is likely that this meeting was arranged by Fett at the initiation of Count Dooku to provide Prosstang with the title that he needed to carry out his obligation. Characters and People of the Convention Ferrigo Prosstang - '''Mand'alor the Uniter II, Clan Prosstang Chieftain, Baron of Prosstang, CEO of Prosstang Industries...still showing bruises from unarmed single combat with Jango Fett to become Mand'alor. '''Jannigo Prosstang - first cousin of Ferrigo, Clan Prosstang Deputy Chieftain, CFO (financial) of Prosstang Industries. He is serving as vice-chair at the meeting. In his absence, Kor'lek Ur'mogg, the Clan Prosstang Agricultural Policy Liaison to the New Mandalorian government, will serve as vice-chair. If both of these fellows can't make it, Gela Tre'vhek will be vice-chair. These other two are in attendance, in other roles. Vhollt Skirata - '''I have not fleshed out the character for Vhollt Skirata, a human, who was but a representative of the Clan Skirata – and not the Chieftain. Still, he would be older, probably born around 80s BBY, nearly 60 years old at time of Convention of Clans. '''Beviin Kabur - Son of Ijaat Kabur, a fallen hero at the Battle of Galidraan. Clan Kabur Chieftain, and eventual leader of the Mandalorian Guild of Protectors. Aloquar Ordo -''' Clan Ordo Chieftain, and one of the founders of the Mandalorian Guild of Protectors. 'Bo-Katan Kryze -' Clan Kryze representative, estranged sister of the Duchess Satine Kryze, leader of the New Mandalorian government and nominal Chieftan of the Clan Kryze. Inclined toward making bold statements in word and deed, Bo-Katan's sentiments toward non-humans, and non-Mandalorians in general found sympathy among many Mandalorians of her time. '''Pre Vizsla - '''Clan Vizsla Chieftain, Governor of Concordia, secretly in the leadership of the Death Watch. The DW have only been involved in minor and subtle acts of sabotage at this point in time, likely in collusion with Count Dooku. '''Tarl Bralor'' -'' Clan Bralor Chieftain, friend and mentor of Beviin Kabur. Solus Brokar -''' Clan Brokar Chieftain, secretly a lieutenant in the Death Watch. '''Garon Taruss - Clan Taruss Deputy Chieftain. Lorka Gedyc - Clan Gedyc Chieftain, secretly a lieutenant in the Death Watch. Ghetta Dehet - minor member of Clan Prosstang in the gallery, former True Mandalorian, Nite Owl and possibly Death Watch, but a major, conniving power player with her fingers pulling many strings. Known rival of Relia Vu'udrel-Kels'mek. Relia Vu'udrel-Kels'mek - minor member of the Clan Awaud in the gallery, former Nite Owl and True Mandalorian, partially paralyzed nerves in face, left arm and left leg from attack after conception of Ferrigo Prosstang's daughter Khatta Kels'mek. Pud Mekk - minor member of Clan Prosstang, Trandoshan-Mandalorian, and bodyguard detail for Baron-Chieftain Prosstang. Mysterious Figure (Alexzandria Grayson) A cloaked figure in red beskar'gam in the upper gallery spotted by Ferrigo Prosstang during the Convention of Clans. ConventionOfClans_002.png|Convention of Mandalorian Clans Heritage, 24 BBY ConventionOfClans_BirdsEyeTable2.png|Primary Roles Seating Chart for Convention of Mandalorian Clan Heritage, 24 BBY Category:Blog posts